Love and Revenge
by princesspeach102
Summary: My favorite Tim Burton movie is The Nightmare Before Christmas. For fun this fanfiction it will be based on this movie. I don't own The Nightmare Before Christmas and characters associated with them.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 Visiting and learning about Valentine Town A while had passed since Jack Skellington the pumpkin king of Halloween Town realized that trying to take over Christmas wasn't his best plan because of all the damage that was done. For example building and giving away Christmas presents that frightened people and trying to replace Santa Claus which led to him being kidnapped by the Oogie Boogie man. Jack realized that being himself the pumpkin king was the way to go. Plus he also realized how much he loves his friend Sally the ragdoll the daughter/creation of Doctor Finkelstein. After their romantic kiss on top of the swirly hill in the cemetery they started dating and everyone in Halloween Town was happy for Jack and Sally. While they were dating Jack Skellington and his girlfriend Sally took a walk through the holiday woods where each tree had its own door for a different holiday and the town based on each holiday. "So this is the famous holiday woods you told me and the town about?" Sally asked Jack. "That's right Sally. This is how I found Christmas Town which led to what I was trying to do which made me realize that instead of taking over somebody else's holiday I should just honor it in my own way at home with my friends and you my love" Answered Jack. Sally couldn't agree more with her boyfriend because of the fact that she had a vision that something bad was going to happen if Jack were to become the new Santa Claus which her vision came true. Now that was in the past Jack, Sally and everybody in Halloween Town were able to move on **.**

While walking through the holiday woods with Sally she saw something that caught her attention. It was one of the holiday trees with a door that was shaped like a heart in the color red. "What is it Sally that has caught your attention?" asked Jack. She answered, "Look at this tree with the red heart shaped heart. I want to see where it goes with you." "Ok Sally if that's what you want but let's not take over this holiday" Jack said jokingly to Sally which made her laugh. "I believe taking over holidays is your department Jack" she said with a smile. Sally opened the door and all of a sudden pink, red and white hearts started flying around and gently pulling them in as if it was meant for them. They walked through a tunnel covered with hearts and what Sally thought were angels. "Oh Jack this is really pretty don't you think so?" Sally asked Jack and he replied, "It is lovely especially with you here." That made Sally blush a little bit. As the couple got to the end of the tunnel Jack spotted a sign with the name of the place they were visiting and read it out loud, "Valentine Town." Sally exclaimed, "I never heard if this Valentine Town until right now." "Let's look around town and learn more about this interesting place" said Jack. Jack and Sally walk all over the town and out of nowhere somebody flew over their heads which they both shouted out, "What was that?" Then Jack and Sally got their answers from the thing that flew over their heads. "It was me. Welcome my name is Cupid. I'm the god of love and founder of Valentine Town" Cupid said to the couple. "Thank you for welcoming us to your delightful town. My name is Jack Skellington the pumpkin king of Halloween Town and this is my beautiful girlfriend Sally" Jack said to Cupid. "Oh wow I've heard of you Jack Skellington. We learned that you wanted to learn about Christmas after visiting Christmas Town, how you tried being Santa Claus and rescuing the big guy after he got kidnapped by that awful Oogie Boogie man" said Cupid. Then Jack asked, "How do you know so much about me?" Cupid answered,"It was all over the news. What you did was crazy but at the same time I understand that you wanted to learn about Christmas and try to put your own ideas into it." Then Jack said, "Just to let you know I have no intention of taking your holiday and any other holidays ever again. Cupid was happy to hear that and began showing the couple around town. Jack and Sally were amazed by the history of the town and the holiday its self which is called Valentine's Day a holiday for couples and for people to declare their love for each other. "Oh wow Valentine's Day sounds so romantic" stated Sally. Then Cupid said, "I'm glad you think so Sally because Valentine's Day is just around the corner and we have stores all over town with all kinds of Valentine's Day goodies for people to get for their sweethearts. If you two want take a look around town and see if there is anything that you like and would want to give to each other as gifts." The happy couple thought it was a good idea and wanted to celebrate Valentine's Day together and tell everyone about this new holiday that they learned about to their friends back at Halloween Town. Jack and Sally started visiting the different stores but separately of course because they promised not to reveal what they were getting for each other in honor of celebrating their first Valentine's Day ever.

After they were done shopping for gifts Sally and Jack met up at the exit of Valentine Town, walk through the tunnel and out of the tree where they entered from. The couple entered their own holiday tree which led right back to their home Halloween Town. Jack found the Mayor and said to him, "Mayor once again I've discovered a new holiday with Sally's help of course and we want to tell the whole town about it." "When would you like to tell everyone what you two love birds discovered?" asked the Mayor. Then Sally answered, "right away please." With that said the Mayor started driving around town shouting out, "town meeting. Please report to town hall right away. Jack and Sally wish to tell everyone about a new holiday they learned about." Later on that night the whole town gathered at town hall because they were on pins and needles with excitement about this new holiday that the pumpkin king and his girlfriend discovered and learned so much about. When the towns people took their seats the Mayor went up to the microphone and started speaking, "thank you everyone for coming to this town meeting at such short notice. Our beloved pumpkin king Jack and his girlfriend Sally really wanted everyone here because of something they wish to share with all of you." Sally and Jack walked up on stage together and Sally started speaking first, "Jack and I learned of this beautiful holiday called Valentine's Day from visiting this delightful place called Valentine Town." One of the witches raised their hand and asked, "What is Valentine's Day?" Jack answered, "I'm glad you asked that question. Valentine's Day is a romantic holiday where couples express their love for each other as they would do on any other day of the year. Plus it's also a holiday for somebody to send the special someone they really care for and asked them to be their Valentine."

As soon as Jack and Sally finished explaining what Valentine's Day is and talked about the history and of course Cupid was mentioned the whole town got excited to try celebrating Valentine's Day except for three little naughty children Lock, Shock and Barrel who thought of this holiday as being too mushy and gross. "Valentine's Day sounds awful" Shock whispered in Lock's ear. "If only our boss Mr. Oogie Boogie was still alive he would know what to do" said, Barrel. "I believe I have a solution to our dilemma in regards to our dead boss" said Lock. Shock and Barrel were curious to know what Lock had up his sleeve. The three of them snuck out of the meeting without being seen and went straight to their club house. As soon as they got inside Lock, Shock and Barrel locked the door and closed the windows. "What is your plan Lock?" asked Shock and Barrel. Lock pulled out a piece of paper from his pocket and said, "This is a spell that can revive the dead. If we chant these words on a full moon night and if there is a personal item of the decease which I happen to have the dice that Mr. Oogie Boogie carried on him always placed in the middle of a spell circle. Plus it so happens that tonight there is a full moon. If we do this right we can revive our dear late boss that way he can help us figure out a way to stop this nonsense of Valentine's Day and plus if this works out and he can get his revenge on Jack for destroying him in the first place." Shock and Barrel loved the idea of having their boss back and getting even with the pumpkin king since he was the one that destroyed him. They went to Oogie Boogie's old hide out because that was where he was destroyed, set up the spell circle, and placed the personal item in the middle.

After all of that was set up Lock, Shock and Barrel stood around the circle and started chanting the spell, "on this dark full moon night, we wish with all of our might to bring back the decease who's death wasn't right to help cause mischief and fright by the power of the pale moon light!" When they were done saying the spell all of a sudden a whirling vortex appeared in the middle of the circle and the next thing those three heard was the sound of evil laughter of their late boss brought back from the dead. "HAHAHAHAHAHAH I'M BACK!" said, Oogie Boogie. Lock, Shock and Barrel were so happy to see their boss and the fact that the spell work. "Mr. Oogie Boogie welcome back from the dead" Lock, Shock and Barrel said together while bowing down to their boss. "Thank you kids for bringing me back. How did you do it?" Their boss asked the three naughty children. Lock answered, "I stole this spell from the witches spell book of how to revive the dead." Oogie Boogie was pleased at what Lock did and all three of them for reviving him. Then Lock, Shock and Barrel told Oogie Boogie all about Jack's plan to introduce Valentine's Day and everything else about this holiday which made Oogie Boogie sick. "There is no way we can allow this especially since I want revenge on Jack Skellington for destroying me in the first place" Oogie Boogie told his royal servants. "How are we going to stop Jack from going forward with his plan?" asked Barrel. Oogie Boogie answered, "I'm glad you ask so let's start forming a plan." As soon as he said that Oogie Boogie, Lock, Shock and Barrel started to put a plan together to stop Valentine's Day and how to help their boss get his revenge on Jack Skellington.

Author's Note: This is the first chapter of my new fanfiction based from one of my favorite Tim Burton movies The Nightmare before Christmas. I thought for this fan fiction I would write an action/romance story. I hope you all like the first chapter to my story and I'll be updating soon so stay tune for the next chapter. I don't own The Nightmare before Christmas or any characters associated with them.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 –Oogie Boogie's plan for revenge.

After Lock, Shock and Barrel were successful in reviving their boss the next thing the Oogie Boogie man wanted to do was create his plans for revenge against Jack and conquer Halloween Town that way he can rule as the pumpkin king so he started speaking, "My royal servants as you know Jack Skellington was the one who destroyed me just because I kidnapped Santa Claus and his girlfriend Sally and wanted to drop them in my lava pit. Then that fool pulled that loose thread which caused all of my bugs to fall into the lava pit destroying them and me. I can't let this go unpunished. Now that I'm back I know of a way to get even with Jack Skellington, conquer Halloween Town and stop Jack's plan for spreading Valentine's Day." Lock, Shock and Barrel were all very curious to know what Oogie Boogie's plan was so they paid close attention while he told them of his plan. "Ok here's my revenge plan I want the three of you to kidnap this god of love and whatever he uses that makes people fall in love with each other. After you bring the one called Cupid to me captured Sally as well. That red head rag doll is just as a big pain in the neck as Jack since she tried to rescue Santa Claus before Jack came to their rescue. When we have both of our victims I'll reveal to all of Halloween Town that I'm back from the dead and if my demands aren't met I will destroy both of them." Then Shock asked, "How are you going to destroy them?" Oogie Boogie replied, "That's a good question. Since dropping my victims in my lava pit would be boring due to the fact I tried that before I was thinking I blow them up!"

Lock, Shock and Barrel loved that idea and were ready to help Oogie Boogie with his plan for revenge. Then that awful Oogie Boogie told them to get going to Valentine Town which they did. Lock, Shock and Barrel ran to the holiday woods and found the tree with the heart shape door, opened it and went inside. "Gross there are pretty hearts everywhere and none of them are in black" said Shock. Her two friends agreed with her on that while walking through the tunnel. When they got to Valentine Town the three naughty children were in hiding to avoid being seen by the town's people. As soon as it got dark Lock, Shock and Barrel went all over town looking for Cupid's house until they found it since his house was the biggest one in the whole entire town with a big heart on the roof. "Are you guys ready?" Shock asked Lock and Barrel which they nodded yes. They stuck in through the back door thanks to barrel picking the lock on the door and off they went looking for Cupid's room. Lock was the one who found it because he saw a door that said, "Cupid's bedroom" in bright colored letters. Lock, Shock and Barrel slowly opened the door so they wouldn't wake up Cupid who was sound asleep. They tiptoed inside and next to Cupid's bed where the god of love was sleeping peacefully. "Ok Shock do your thing" said Barrel. All of a sudden Cupid woke up and shouted, "Who are you children and what are doing in my house?"

"We are the servants of Mr. Oogie Boogie and we're kidnapping you" is what Shock told the god of love before hitting him over the head with her cub knocking him out. Then Lock and Barrel helped Shock stuff him in a bag and off they went all the back to Halloween Town and back to their boss's lair. "Good work children" Oogie Boogie said to them when he untied the bag and pulled out the still unconscious cupid. He locked Cupid in a cage and took his weapons which were a bow and love arrows. Of course Oogie Boogie didn't know how to use them until he found the instructions of how to use them in the pocket of the bag of love arrows. "Now I have cupid as my prisoner go forth and capture that red head as well" Boogie ordered the kids to do. The three of them looked for Sally where they heard she usually hangs out which was the cemetery to collect herbs and spices for cooking and potion making. They found Sally but she wasn't alone. She was with Jack having a romantic picnic under the full moon and the stars. "First the hearts in that tunnel now this. I think I'm gonna puke!" said Barrel. "We have to think of a way to separate those two that way we can capture Sally and bring her to the boss" said Lock. "I have an idea that will totally work" Shock exclaimed so she told her plan to the other two and off they went to put their plan in action.

Before Lock, Shock and Barrel went forward with their plan Jack and Sally were enjoying their picnic. "Sally I can't wait to celebrate Valentine's Day with you. I know you're going to love the presents I got you" Jack told Sally. "I look forward to it my hand some pumpkin king" said, Sally. When they were about to kiss Barrel ran up to them shouting and screaming. "Jack you got to help me. My friends and I were playing at another part of the cemetery and Lock and Shock got locked inside one of the tombs and can't get out. You got to help me get them out. I don't know who else to turn to but the pumpkin king himself" said, Barrel. "Alright Barrel I'll help you get your friends out but after that I want you and your friends to be more careful playing in the cemetery understood?" Jack asked Barrel. He replied, "I promise." "Sally I'll be right back. I won't be long" said Jack as he left with Barrel. As soon as Barrel and Jack were out of sight Lock and Shock came out from hiding behind these tomb stones and surprised Sally. "Wait a minute Barrel said you two were stuck in a tomb and took Jack with him to get you two out. This was a trick!" Sally shouted. "That's right. We needed a way to lure Jack away from you to do this" said Shock before knocking out Sally with the same cub she used on Cupid. Lock and Shock stuffed her in a sack and ran as fast they could back to Oogie Boogie's hideout. As that was happening Barrel brought Jack to the so call tomb Lock and Shock were stuck in which was a big fat lie. Jack unlock the tomb with this master key he keeps with him always just in case and saw that nobody was in there. "Barrel this isn't funny" Jack angrily said to Barrel.

"It's funny to me because you were dumb enough to fall for our plan" Barrel said while laughing before he used a smoke bomb to make a quick getaway which worked. When the smoke cleared he thought to himself what plan is Barrel talking about?" Then all of a sudden Jack ran as fast as he could back to the picnic spot where he left Sally alone. When he got back Sally was already gone and in her place was a note in an envelope with Jack's name on it. When he opened to Jack read it and stared at the note in shock. "No it can't be. I must run back to Town and get help" Jack said to himself running as fast as he could to tell everyone what he found out and to tell them who was back.

Author's Note: This is chapter two of Love and Revenge. I know I left you all on a cliff hanger. Sorry I couldn't help it. A good story teller always leaves his or her readers/listeners wanted more. Don't worry I'll be updating my fan fiction soon so stay tune for the next chapter.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 Rescue Mission

As soon as Jack got back to Halloween Town the citizens was concern on what was going on including the Mayor whose head turned around expressing his sad face. "What's wrong Jack?" Jack had to calm down and catch his breath before he was able to speak. Then he said, "I don't know how but Oogie Boogie is back and he has Sally and Cupid hostage." Everybody in Halloween Town gasped with horror because they thought the evil Oogie Boogie was dead. Jack took the note out of his pocket and showed it to the Mayor who read the note out loud for the whole town to hear.

"Dear Jack,

By the time you get this note my loyal henchman Lock, Shock and Barrel will have already captured your pretty little girlfriend Sally. Both Sally and Cupid are my hostages because I plan on getting my revenge on you for destroying me in the first place. Plus I plan on ruining Valentine's Day if my demand isn't met which is turn your crown over to me declaring me as the new pumpkin king that way I can rule Halloween Town and be the scariest person ever and scare people to the point where they will fear me instead of thinking of me as being some kind of silly performer as I always thought you were. If you don't turn your crown and the title of pumpkin king over to me within the next 24 hours I'm going to blow up Sally and Cupid which will destroy them. Tick Tock Jack you have to hurry if you ever want to see them again alive.

From,

The Oogie Boogie Man."

When the Mayor finished reading the note the citizens were freaking out. They all hated the Oogie Boogie man because he always scared people for his own evil purposes and not for fun on Halloween like Jack does. "I wonder how was Oogie Boogie was able to come back from beyond the grave?" Jack asked himself and the citizens. "We believe we know how Oogie Boogie came from the dead" said the witch sisters Helgamine and Zeldaborne. "How did he come back?" asked Jack. Helgamine spoke first, "while my sister Zeldaborne and I were going through our spell books she discovered that a page was missing and the missing page contains a spell that can revive a dead person with a personal item of the decease that is placed in a spell circle on a full moon night while chanting the spell." Then Zeldaborne started talking where her sister left off, "Helgamine and I are certain one of those naughty brats snuck into our home and stole the spell from our book. And to think we were considering making Shock our apprentice since she always loves to dress up as a witch and has a love for magic spells. That's not going to happen now." "Is there any way to stop Boogie and his evil plans?" asked, Jack. Helgamine answered, "There is a way. If the item that belonged to the decease that was used to help bring back the dead person is destroyed the spell will be broken and the person who was brought back will die again and become dust." After what the two sisters told Jack and everyone else the beloved pumpkin king told everyone to go to the town hall to make a plan to rescue Sally and Cupid.

Meanwhile back at Boogie's lair Sally was waking up and boy did she have a headache. "Where am I and how did I get here?" Sally asked herself. Then she heard a voice that was both familiar and frightening for her. "Hello Sally remember me?" asked the creepy voice as he stepped out the shadows and it was the Oogie Boogie Man. Sally gasped as she saw Oogie Boogie come out from the shadows. "How is this possible? Jack destroyed you when he recused me and Santa Claus before you could drop us in that awful lava pit" Sally exclaimed. "Thanks to one of my loyal servants he stole a spell from those crazy old witches that revives the dead. Now that I'm back I'll have my revenge against Jack Skellington for what he did to me, destroy Valentine's Day and rule Halloween Town as the new and scariest pumpkin king ever!" Oogie Boogie said before he started laughing evilly and walking away. Sally noticed somebody next to her in the cage and it was Cupid who was starting to wake up. "Oh Cupid your awake" Sally said to her friend the god of love. "Where are we and how did we get here?" Cupid asked Sally. "We were capture by the three naughtiest trick or treaters of Halloween Town who work for the evil Oogie Boogie." Then Cupid asked, "How can they work for someone who is dead?" Sally replied, "He isn't dead anymore. Apparently the kids who work for Oogie Boogie brought him back from the dead with a spell." After what Sally told Cupid he was in shock because just like everyone else he thought he was dead too.

Back at the town hall Jack was discussing a way to rescue Sally and Cupid from Oogie Boogie. "Ok everyone here's the plan I'm going to need someone to spy on Boogie to see where he is and where he's keeping my girlfriend and Cupid hostage that way he or she can report back to me with these walkie talkies and I can sneak in. Who will be my spy?" asked Jack. "I'll volunteer to be your spy Jack" said Wolfman. "Thank you Wolfman. I appreciate it very much and I thank all of you for being brave enough to volunteer to help me with my mission to rescue the woman I love and my new friend Cupid" Jack told everyone. After Jack finish going over the plan with the town's people it was time to put the rescue mission into action. Jack led the way to Oogie Boogie's hideout where he was keeping Sally and Cupid hostage. Wolfman looked for a window to find the best way to spy on Boogie which he did. Jack and Wolfman even gave each other code names. Wolfman was Papa Wolf and Jack was Bone Daddy. "Papa Wolf this is Bone Daddy come in" Jack said to Wolfman through the walkie talkie. "I'm here Bone Daddy and I hear you loud and clear over" Wolfman answered. "What do you see?" Jack asked Wolfman. He answered, "I see Sally and the one called Cupid locked in a cage on the main floor. Oogie Boogie is there too along with Lock, Shock and Barrel." After Wolfman told Jack what he saw Jack said, "Now it's the time to break in, save Sally and Cupid and make sure our town and Valentine's Day is saved. Who's with me?" Everyone shouted, "We are" which made Jack happy to hear.

Before Jack and everyone busted into the Oogie Boogie man's lair Boogie went over to the prisoner's cage and said to Sally, "You know Sally once I'm declared the new pumpkin king I'm going to need a beautiful woman to rule by my side so how about you ditch that sac of bones and became my pumpkin queen?" Sally angrily answered, "I will never become your queen. I love Jack not you. You're a horrible person for kidnapping us, trying to take a title that will never be yours and trying to destroy a beautiful holiday." Then Boogie answered, "Oh you'll love me all right and became my queen because I have Cupid's love arrows and one shot from an arrow will make you fall desperately in love with me my dear Sally so get ready. Lock, Shock and Barrel take Sally out of her cage and hold her still while I shoot this arrow at Sally making her my bride and queen forever!" Lock, Shock and Barrel did as they were told and Sally struggled while the three of them were trying to hold her down. Oogie Boogie prepared the bow and arrow to shoot at Sally and before he was able to fire the love arrow all of a sudden his door was broken down and with Jack leading them everybody invaded the lair.

"How dare you break into my lair" Boogie shouted angrily. Jack ran up to Boogie and said, "You're the one who has a lot of nerve trying to ruin a holiday and kidnapping Sally and Cupid. Along with everyone we will defeat you." All the citizens began fighting Oogie Boogie and every trap and weapons was destroyed thanks to the weapons everyone brought with them. In time all the traps were destroyed. "You may have destroyed all the traps and weapons I have but I still have the upper hand. Turn over the crown and title of pumpkin king to me or I'll destroy Sally and Cupid" demanded Oogie Boogie. Then in an instead the two witch sisters Helgamine and Zeldaborne flew in on their brooms and shouted, "Not so fast Boogie Man. There was something you didn't over look in the spell that brought you back to life. As long as you keep the item safe that was used to bring you back you will live but if the item is destroyed you will die all over again and be no more." Oogie Boogie stared at the witches and started running towards the gambling table where he left his dice because his three servants told him they used that to bring him back but the witches were too fast for him to catch and they grabbed the dice first. "Jack we got them. We'll throw them to you so can do the honors of destroying them and breaking the spell that brought Oogie Boogie back to life" Both Helgamine and Zeldaborne shouted. They threw the dice to Jack which he was able to catch before Oogie Boogie could stop him.

Jack ran to the lava pit and threw the dice into the lava causing them to melt. "NO!" screamed Oogie Boogie before he became dust never to be seen or heard from again. As soon as Oogie Boogie was gone Jack released Cupid from his prison and told the three trouble makers to let Sally go which they did since their boss was destroyed again. "Sally and Cupid are you two alright?" Jack asked them both. "I'm fine Jack. Thank you for rescuing us my friend. When we get out of here I'm going to tell all of the other holiday leaders of what you and your town did to rescue me and Sally that way you will be known as a hero" said Cupid. Jack thanked Cupid for his kind words and held Sally in his arms who was crying hysterically because of the pain she went through. As for Lock, Shock and Barrel they tried to sneak out but they were stopped by the vampire brothers. "You three are in a whole mess of trouble" the Mayor told the kids. They hung their heads in shame as they walked out with everyone else. "Come on everyone let's go home" said Jack leading the way out of the lair and everyone went home. Jack took Sally home and tried to get her to calm down. They lay down in bed together and he rubbed her back. "Shhhh it's ok now. It's all over. I'm here now my love" Jack told Sally as he tried to stop her crying. It took a while for Sally to stop crying and thanked him for rescuing her and Cupid. "Do you want to talk about it?" Jack asked Sally and she nodded no because it was all too much for her to deal with. Jack respected her wishes and told Sally whenever she is ready to tell him he'll be ready to listen. After that they both went to sleep for the night trying to get over the horrible thing that happened.

Author's Note: This is chapter 3 of my fanfiction love and revenge based on my favorite Tim Burton movie The Nightmare before Christmas. I'm almost to the end of my story but don't worry I'm not ending it just yet. I still have a few more chapters to write before ending this story. I don't own The Nightmare before Christmas or any characters associated with them. Stay tune for the next chapter because I'll be updating soon.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 Sally's Nightmare

After being rescued by Jack and all the brave people of Halloween Town Sally was still a bit shaken up from being kidnapped by the Oogie Boogie Man because of what could of happened to her which was either Boogie would of shot her with a love arrow making her fall in love with him by force and becoming his bride or being blown up. Now that Oogie Boogie was destroyed again everyone was able to live peacefully in Halloween Town. One night while Sally was sleeping she kept talking in her sleep. "No get away from me! GET AWAY!" "Sally wake up! You're having a nightmare!" Jack said trying to wake up his girlfriend. All of a sudden Sally woke up screaming. "STAY AWAY!" Sally realized that she was at home with Jack and it was just a horrible nightmare. However that didn't stop her from breaking down in tears. Jack wrapped his arms around his crying sweetheart and did his best to calm her down. "Shhhh its ok Sally. It was a bad nightmare and it's over now" Jack told Sally. When Sally was able to stop crying Jack ran his boney hands through her hair with a lot of concern and love for his rag doll beauty. Then he asked her, "Do you want to talk about it?" Surprisingly Sally actually wanted to talk about her nightmare instead of keeping it to herself. Sally started talking, "I'm running as fast as I can but no matter where I ran the Oogie Boogie man kept popping up laughing evilly and coming towards me trying to his hands on me."

After Jack listened to Sally talking about her nightmare all he wanted to do was hold her in arms and never get go. "Jack I know this is sudden but I want to tell you what happened at night Oogie Boogie kidnapped me and Cupid" Sally told Jack. "Really are you sure?" Jack asked. "Yes Jack. I realized that keeping it to myself isn't going to help me get over that whole ordeal I went through and there is something that you should know that Boogie told me that upset me a lot" Sally answered. The couple got out of bed, went to the living room to sit on the couch and Jack made her a cup of tea. After Sally finished her tea she started speaking, "While I was locked up in that cage Boogie thought his plan for revenge would work and had the nerve to tell me that once he is the new pumpkin king he wanted me to his queen and tried to shoot one of Cupid's love arrows at me to make me fall in love with me. I told him I'll never love him and become his queen. The next thing that happened was those three horrible children were trying to hold me down while Boogie took the bow and arrow ready to shoot me. I was so scared and lost all hope until you and the whole town came busting in." Jack couldn't believe what Sally just told him. He knew that Boogie would do anything to take his crown away but Jack never thought that despicable villain would want Sally for himself. "Sally the thought of losing you to anyone including Boogie would be the worst thing ever to happen" exclaimed Jack. Then Sally said, "I feel the same way my love. I didn't tell you sooner because I didn't want to scare you." "Losing you would be the scariest thing in the world and I wouldn't be able to live with myself if you weren't in my life" answered Jack before he and Sally started kissing romantically.

When Sally and Jack were done talking they got from the couch and they walked back to the bedroom together. Jack tucked Sally in first before getting into bed himself. "I'm glad you were able to finally tell me what happened before I came to rescue you" said Jack. "I'm glad that I told you as well. Now I know it wasn't right for me to keep it to myself. I believe that's why I've been having those awful nightmares" replied Sally. "It's ok Sally. I knew waiting until you were ready to talk about it was the right thing to do and now we can put it behind us and have the future to look forward to especially since Valentine's Day is coming up" Jack said to his beautiful red head rag doll before they went to sleep for the night. From then on Sally never had that awful nightmare ever again because she knew things were going to be ok.

Author's Note: Hooray I made it to chapter 4. I'm so happy! For this chapter I wanted to be about Sally finally getting over her horrible kidnapping. Thanks to Jack for being a patient and wonderful guy he listened and comforted Sally in her time of need. That is what I believe every person would do for their guy or girl. Be there for them, listen and comfort them when they need them the most. I'll be updating my fanfiction soon so stay tune for the next chapter.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 Time for Punishment

Losing their boss Oogie Boogie for the second time was really hard for Lock, Shock and Barrel. Without him they were lost however there was something coming for them that was way worse than losing their boss. The Mayor and Jack agreed that what those three did was awful and they needed to be punished. So The Mayor and Jack arranged a trial in the Town Hall so they let them know what should be their punishment. Everyone took their seats and there was a jury all set up to determine if they were guilty or not. Of course from the way things went down it wasn't looking good for Lock, Shock and Barrel. The three of them walked into Town Hall with their parents who were extremely disappointed in their children for what they did. The Mayor was the judge of the trial and Wolfman was the Deputy Sheriff who stood up and said, "All rise for the honorable Judge Mayor." After the Mayor sat down at his desk everyone else sat back down and the trial began. The Mayor's head was on his sad side for the trial and he started speaking, "Lock, Shock and Barrel you are here because you have been accused of kidnapping Sally and Cupid the god of love and leader of Valentine Town, breaking into the witch sisters home to steal a page from their spell book to revive that awful Oogie Boogie and helping him in his evil plot to destroy a new holiday Jack and Sally introduced us to and steal the crown and title of pumpkin king which belongs to Jack Skellington. How do you plead?" All three of them said together, "guilty of trying to have some fun."

The whole courtroom weren't too surprised at their answer because of how they were. Then the Mayor continued, "What you three did was worse than when you handed over Santa Claus to Oogie Boogie after Jack told you to make sure he was comfortable. Because of your actions two people could have been seriously hurt or worse." When the Mayor was done talking to Lock, Shock and Barrel he turned his attention to the jury and told them to vote to see if they were guilty or not. From the way things were looking for them it wasn't good. After the jurors were done voting the Mayor/Judge asked them, "Have you reached a verdict?" One of the vampire brothers stood up and said, "We have your honor. We the jury find Lock, Shock and Barrel guilty of kidnapping Sally and Cupid, breaking and entering, stealing a page from the witches spell book, bringing that awful Oogie Boogie back and not learning their lesson from the last time they were naughty." After that was said the Mayor issued their sentencing, "I sentenced all three of you to a whole year of community service and the title of best trick or treaters has been stripped from each one of you because you three no longer deserve it. The title for Halloween Town's best trick of treaters will now go to Ethan the corpse kid, Mummy Boy and Withered Winged Demon." When Ethan, Mummy Boy and Withered Winged Demon heard that bit of good news they screamed with joy. Then the Mayor said, "This case is close." Everyone stood up from their seats and headed towards the door. As for Lock, Shock and Barrel they went home with their parents who grounded them until next Halloween which meant no trick or treating for them this year.

Later that night while Jack and Sally were enjoying a quiet evening at home together eating dinner Sally said to Jack, "I'm glad Lock, Shock and Barrel what got they deserve but do you think taking away their titles as Halloween Town's best trick of treaters was a bit much?" Jack answered, not really but what was a bit much was their parents not allowing them to go trick or treating when Halloween of this year comes up. But hey as I always believed don't do the crime if you can't do the time."

Author's Note: I don't really have much to say. This is chapter 5 of Love and Revenge. I did my best to write a good chapter. Stay tune for my next update.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 Getting ready for Valentine's Day

With only a week left until Valentine's Day all of Halloween Town was busy making preparations for this new holiday they wanted to celebrate. Paper hearts were made by all to use as either Valentine's Day cards or as decorations. Since Halloween Town was known for being creepy they added a bit of Halloween to their Valentine's Day creations such as making the hearts look like jack o lanterns. As a joke the town's people combine Halloween and Valentine's Day and called it Valenween or Hallotine. Everyone was excited even Jack Skellington and his girlfriend Sally. Jack was excited the most because he had something very special for Sally that was going to blow her mind. Sally decided that she wanted something special to wear in honor of Valentine's Day. "Jack I'm going into town with the witch sisters to go shopping for a new dress. I'll be back later" Sally told Jack. "Ok have a good time" Jack said. Sally left the house and met with the witch sisters to go shopping. As for Jack he took the opportunity to get his surprise ready for Sally. He wanted to make sure it was perfect. Jack took out the present he got for Sally and looked at it with so much joy. "I just know Sally is going to love this and of course the other present I got for her before I give her this beautiful item" Jack said to himself.

Jack also took a trip to town to go shopping for a nice suit to wear for Valentine's Day. He stopped at this men's bouquet store where they sold a wonderful selection of suits including the one Jack wears since he was the most beloved person in Halloween Town. Jack ran a tiny bell that was sitting on a desk because he needed some service. Then someone came out from the back room and it was Devil who greeted Jack warmly, "Welcome pumpkin king. It's good to see you. How may I help you?" "I'm looking for something special to wear for Valentine's Day or as I heard everyone in Town call it Valenween or Hallotine because I want to look my best for Sally especially when I give her something that will her really happy" Jack told Devil. "Of course Jack. I think I might have something special for you to wear in honor of this holiday that would look great on you which I think both you and Sally are going to love" Devil said to Jack. Devil brought out a few suits for Jack to try on. Jack didn't like some of them because they weren't really what he was looking for. All of a sudden Jack saw a suit Devil brought to him that Jack thought to himself, "This is perfect" so he went to try it on. When he came out of the dressing room Devil said to him, "Jack this suit is perfect for you." "Do you really think so Devil?" Jack asked. Devil answered, "I believe so and I think you should get it if you want to." Jack couldn't agree more with Devil so he decided to get it. After he was done shopping Jack went home and took a good look at the suit he brought. It was a red and black suit that looked like his black and white suit he always wears with a black bow tie that had a red heart in the middle. "I hope Sally likes it because I know I do" Jack thought to himself.

Meanwhile while Sally was shopping in town with the witch sisters Helgamine and Zeldaborne were doing their best to help Sally pick out the perfect dress to wear for Valentine's Day. "Come on Sally make up your mind" said, Zeldaborne. "You've tried on 10 different dresses and you hated them all" Helgamine exclaimed. "I know I'm sorry. I just want the perfect dress for Valentine's day" Sally told her friends. "We understand dearie. Everybody wants to look their best for the one they love" both Helgamine and Zeldaborne said together. So they kept looking until the witch sisters saw a dress that they thought Sally would love and they were right. Sally tried on the dress and said to her friends, "You two have found the dress I'm going to buy and wear on Valentine's Day because I totally love it." Helgamine and Zeldaborne were happy to hear it. Sally paid for her dress and thanked her friends for all their help. Sally went home and was greeted by her loving boyfriend Jack. "Welcome home Sally did you get a dress like you wanted?" Asked Jack. Sally answered, "Yes I did and I can't wait to wear it on Valentine's Day." Then Jack said, "I look forward to it."

Author's Note: Here we are at chapter 7 of my fan fiction based on The Nightmare before Christmas. Now most of you out there who are reading this are wondering what is Jack going to give Sally on Valentine's Day that will blow her mind? Well you're just going to have to wait until my next update. Sorry folks no spoilers allowed :-P Stay tune for the next chapter.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 Valentine's Day surprise proposal

After planning to make sure everything was perfect and waiting it was finally Valentine's Day. The whole town was excited to be celebrating their first ever Valentine's Day and the best part was Jack Skellington wasn't going to venture out of Halloween Town risking his boney neck. Everyone was busy getting ready including Halloween Town's favorite guy Jack and his girlfriend Sally. The couple was at home getting ready for the Valentine's Day party in the great hall. Jack was putting on the new suit that he bought in town and Sally was getting dressed any fixing up her hair and makeup. When the both of them were done getting ready they walked out of the rooms they were getting in. Jack was amazed at beautiful Sally looked in the dress that she was wearing which was red and the collar and the bottom of the dress had tiny black roses decorated on it. "Wow Sally you look gorgeous" Jack said to Sally. "Thank you Jack. You look very handsome tonight" Sally told him. Before they left the house Jack and Sally wanted to exchange their gifts. "Here Jack this is for you. I hope you like it" Sally said as she handed him present which was wrapped in a box covered in paper with red roses. Jack opened his present with much excitement and as soon as he opened the box and he smiled at what was inside. Sally had given Jack teddy bears that were hand made to look just like them and they were holding hands. "Sally these are so cute! Thank you my love" Jack told Sally. Then Sally opened her present from Jack which was wrapped in the same wrapping paper. When Sally opened her Valentine's Day present she was so happy. "Oh Jack this necklace is beautiful. I love it thank you" Sally told Jack before hugging him. "I have something else for you but I want to give it to you later at the party because it's a surprise" said Jack. Sally was very curious to know what it was that Jack wanted to give her but she was ok with waiting until later on.

The couple got to the party on time and the whole was there. The other holiday leaders from the other holiday theme towns and cities were at the party as well including Santa Claus because he and the other holiday leaders heard about Jack rescuing Cupid and Sally and defeating Oogie Boogie once again after he was revived. The great hall was decorated beautifully with both red and a bit of black hearts and roses that matched the hearts. The buffet table had two different kinds of chocolate foundations. One foundation had milk chocolate and the other one had dark chocolate along with a large tray of strawberries. There was also a tray of red velvet cupcakes curtesy of the vampire brothers. Of course there were other kinds of food there both gross which the citizens of Halloween Town loved and normal things for the holiday leaders and their guest from their home towns to eat and enjoy without the risk of eating something that was creepy crawly. All of the guest were dancing the night away and enjoying the party. During the party Cupid walked up on stage because he wanted to say something, "Attention everyone. As you all know I and one of the citizens from Halloween Town were rescued by Jack Skellington and all of you brave people of Halloween Town from the dreadful Oogie Boogie Man. When I got back home I immediately called up all the other holiday leaders and told them what happened and they were shocked. However they were thrilled when I told them who was the person who risked his life along with the help of his friends to rescue me and the beautiful woman who is standing next to the pumpkin king. The other holiday leaders and I agreed that Jack deserves something as token of my thanks for rescuing me so I Cupid the god of love and leader of Valentine Town and the other holiday leaders would like to give Jack this award for his bravery for leading a successful rescue mission to save me and would like to make Jack an honorary member of the holiday council. Come on up here Jack."

Jack up on stage and accepted the award. After that Jack went up to the microphone and made a speech. "Thank you Cupid and all of you other holiday leaders for honoring with this award for saving one of your members of the holiday council. I accept this award with much appreciation and I would be honor to be a member of the holiday council. Tonight is turning out to be a wonderful night. I'm glad that everyone is having a good time. As you most of you already know I'm the pumpkin king and the loving boyfriend to the beautiful red head rag doll Sally. Come up here Sally and stand by me so that everyone can see how beautiful you are." Sally blushed when Jack said that because she didn't except to be up on stage but at the same time she wanted to be right beside her man. As soon as Sally got up on stage Jack wanted to say something to Sally in front of everyone so he started talking again, "Sally you mean so much to me. You have been by my side through thick and thin. I love you so much Sally. I can't imagine being with anyone but you for the rest of my life." "What are you trying to say Jack?" Sally asked him. All of a sudden Jack got down on one knee, pulled out a box with a beautiful ring inside and asked Sally who started crying tears of joy, "Sally will you do me the honor of marrying me, and becoming my wife/pumpkin queen?" Sally was crying even more tears of joy as Jack placed the beautiful engagement ring on Sally's left ring finger and said, "Yes Jack I will marry you and become both your wife and pumpkin queen."

All the guest at the party were now cheering for the new engaged couple and they were happy because the pumpkin king was finally going to have a beautiful queen to rule by his side and to love forever. Jack wiped away Sally's tears of joy but more came down because she was so happy that her beloved Jack asked for her hand in marriage and to be the pumpkin queen. The Mayor was happy as well and wanted to say a few words which he did, "Jack and Sally congratulations to you both. I know you two will be very happy together. If you need any help planning the wedding/coordination ceremony which will officially declare Sally your wife Jack and pumpkin queen of Halloween let me and anyone else know. We would be more than happy to help." Jack and Sally thanked the Mayor and told him and everyone else they will need their help in planning the most wonderful wedding/coordination ceremony anyone in the world has ever seen and or been to.

Author's Note: While writing this chapter I was thinking of the night that the man I love got down on one knee and asked for my hand in marriage. He proposed to me on Valentine's Day just like Jack proposed to Sally on this beautiful and romantic holiday. I almost cried while I was writing chapter 7 because I remembered that I cried as much tears of joy as Sally did when my fiancé finally popped the question after being together for six years. Stay tune for the next chapter of my fanfiction because I'll be updating soon.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 Sally's Daddy Daughter issues

Jack was so happy that Sally said yes when he asked for her hand in marriage. Sally was thrilled that she was going to finally marry her beloved Jack. While the plans were being made Jack wanted to go see Sally's father/creator Dr. Finklestein to ask for his blessings to marry his daughter/creation. One night while Sally and Jack were at home he took Sally's hand and said, "Sally I know that you and your father Dr. Finklestein haven't really spoken to each other since you told me that you ran away due to him being way too over protective of you. Before we get married I want to ask him for his blessing is that ok?" Sally answered, "My father has always been very fond of you and he was more than willing to help you when you wanted to take over Christmas. If asking for his blessing is something that you really want to do that's fine with me but you're going to have to do it without me because I have nothing to say to him and I doubt that he had anything to say to me." Jack knew how poor Sally and Dr. Finklestein's relationship was due to him trying to keep Sally at home under lock and key all the time. Dr. Finkelstein thought Sally wasn't ready to go out into the world but after the last time she ran away he had enough and let decided to let Sally go which led him to create his wife Jewel who he loved dearly.

"Now Sally I understand how you feel about your father. I agree with you that Dr. Finkelstein was wrong for keeping you at home all the time since you were curious to explore and discover things for yourself. All parents never want their children to grow up and leave home. I know my parents were act like with me but eventually they realized that I wasn't a little boy anymore and they knew it was time for me to take my place in this world. I think he has changed and would want to see his only daughter so please come it would me so much to me" Jack said to his bride to be. She replied, "Very well Jack if it will make you happy I'll come with you but please respect my wishes that I wish to wait outside for you until you're done talking to my father." Jack was ok with what Sally requested and off they went to Dr. Finkelstein's house. While the soon to be married couple was on their way Dr. Finkelstein was enjoying a nice lunch made by his wife Jewel. "Are you enjoying your worm's wart and frog's breath soup my love?" Jewel asked her husband. "It's so delicious my dear. It's tastes so much better than the worm's wart and frog's breath soup that my so called daughter used to make for me that always had a sleeping potion in it" Dr. Finkelstein answered. "My dear husband I know that you and Sally aren't on good terms but at the same time keeping her from the world wasn't really smart. Every child becomes curious and wants to explore. You should have given Sally that opportunity instead of being the world's biggest over protective father" said, Jewel. "You're absolutely right my smart and beautiful wife. I should have been a better father to Sally. I guess I was just afraid to let her go because I didn't want to be alone for the rest of my life" said, Dr. Finkelstein.

Then Jewel said, "Of course I'm right after all you did build me and you gave me half your brain which is why I'm so smart. I want you to promise me that the next time you get the opportunity to see Sally I want you to work these out with your daughter and apologize to her for the way you used to treat her is that understood?" Dr. Finkelstein promised his wife Jewel that he will make amends with Sally if he ever gets the chance to see her again. A little while there was a knock on the door. "Who could that be?" Jewel asked. "I'll have Igor get the door for us. Igor please answer the door and see who that is" Dr. Finkelstein said to his assistant which he did. Jack walked in and was greeted by Dr. Finkelstein. "Hello Jack Skellington how are you?" Dr. Finkelstein asked his houseguest. "I'm doing very well Doctor. Thank you for asking." "Doctor Finkelstein I came here today because I have something very important I wish to ask you" Jack told him. "What is it that you wish to ask me?" asked Doctor Finkelstein. "Doctor Finkelstein I'm sure that you may or may not be aware by now that just recently I asked for Sally's hand in marriage. I was wondering if you would please grant me your blessings to marry your daughter" Jack said open heartedly. "Jack Skellington I Doctor Finkelstein give you my blessings to marry Sally as her father and as your friend. I just wish Sally was with you because my wife Jewel made me realize that the way I treated Sally wasn't right. I shouldn't have kept her locked away from the world because I was so afraid to lose her especially if anything bad were to happen to my dear daughter. Could you tell her that for me my friend?" Doctor Finkelstein asked Jack. He replied, "Why don't you tell her yourself? Sally is right outside because she is still too upset to see you but I think you two should work out your differences that way you two can finally make amends with each other."

Doctor Finkelstein didn't know what to say or do. He didn't except Sally to be waiting outside. Doctor Finkelstein was nervous but he remembered his promise to Jewel and off he went with Jack outside to see Sally. When Jack stepped outside he went over to Sally and said, "Your father gave us his blessings." Sally said, "That's nice Jack now let's go home." He stopped Sally before they started heading for home and told her, "Wait Sally there's more." Sally was wondering what more could there be. All of a sudden Sally saw her father coming towards them in his wheelchair. He stopped next to Sally and took her hand and started crying, "Sally I know we haven't spoken to each other in a very long time because of the way I treated you. I'm deeply sorry my dearest daughter. I know now that it was awful of me to keep you at home with me all the time. I was just so afraid of anything bad happening to you which is why I never wanted you to go out and explore the world. I regret it so much and I wish I could take it back. Please my sweet little girl I beg for your forgiveness" Doctor Finkelstein said as he cried each word hanging his head in shame. Sally was deeply touched at what her father just said and she too was in tears. Sally lifted her father's head which his eyes were filled with tears and started speaking, "I hated the fact that you wanted to keep me locked away from the world and never let me explore and discover new things for myself. For the way you were treating me I began hating you which is why I've always slipped a sleeping potion in your food or drinks just to get away from you. When you stopped coming after me I was finally free to do what I want go where ever I wanted without being forced to come home by you. If you would have just let me enjoy life then maybe you and I would have had a better father daughter relationship" Sally said to her father angrily.

What Sally said to Doctor Finkelstein was hurtful but at the same time he knew Sally was right. Then he said, "Everything you just told me I don't blame you for hating me and I'll understand that you never want to see or speak to me again. I hope that Jack will make you very happy and you have my blessings." Before Doctor Finkelstein went back inside his house Sally grabbed his hand and asked him, "Did you really mean everything you just told me?" "Yes I do my daughter. Nothing would make me happier than making things right between us and if you would allow it I would be honor if I can walk you down the aisle or in my case ride in my wheelchair on your wedding day" said Doctor Finkelstein. "I forgive you and it would be wonderful if you would be part of mine and Jack's wedding day" Sally told him as she gave him a big hug. "That makes me so happy to hear that. I love you so much Sally" Doctor Finkelstein told Sally. "I love you too father" replied Sally. Jack was so happy that Sally and Doctor Finkelstein were finally able to work things out. Jack wanted his bride to be and his future father in law to get along and be part of each other's lives. Especially if or when Sally and him are blessed with children. After finally patching things up with her father Sally went home with Jack and thanked him for bringing her along to her father's home because deep down she really wanted to make things right but didn't know how until Doctor Finkelstein came out and was the first one to apologize. After making things between them Doctor Finkelstein had a much better relationship with Sally and he offered to help with anything for the wedding which Jack and Sally were both very grateful for.

Author's Note: Hooray this is chapter 8. I made it this far. I plan on going a little bit further than what I originally attended which is fine by me. That's all I have to say for now. Stay tune for the next chapter because I'll be updating soon.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9 Jack and Sally's wedding plans

Jack was happy that Sally and her father were able to resolve their differences. After all Jack believed it was best to have all of their closest family and friends attend the wedding. With everyone one's help all the important plans and decisions were made about the wedding including the date which Jack and Sally agreed that they should get married on Halloween. Wedding invitations were sent out as soon as Jack and Sally agreed on a date. All the residents of Halloween Town were invited and so were all the other leaders of the other holiday theme towns and cities. When the RSVP's came back Jack and Sally were pleased that everyone that they invited said they were able to come to the wedding including Santa Claus who is considered the busiest person ever. After all he is in charge of running the workshop and checking his list twice to see who has been naughty or nice. It took a couple of months to decide on everything especially the catering which the vampire brothers volunteered to do. After planning for so long it was already September which means Halloween was only a month away and so was the wedding. One Day Sally went shopping to find the perfect wedding dress. Helgamine and Zeldaborne joined her of course and this time Sally wasn't a big pain for choosing a dress like she was the last time Sally and the witch sisters went dress shopping. When Sally came out of the dressing room in the wedding dress that she tried on both Helgamine and Zeldaborne said together, "Sally this is the perfect wedding dress for you. You should buy it. Jack will love it!" Then Sally said, "Your right my friends this is the perfect wedding dress for me. I will buy it" Sally told her two friends. Sally was happy to have the witch sisters Helgamine and Zeldaborne as her friends. She even asked them to be her bridesmaid which they said yes to.

Meanwhile Jack went back to the men's bouquet store where Devil worked and once again Devil was able to work his magic and found Jack the perfect suit for his wedding day. "Devil once again you have found something that looks great on me so I thank you" Jack told Devil. He replied, "Your very welcome Jack and I look forward to attending the wedding." After getting his suit Jack went to his friend Wolfman. "Hi Jack what's new?" Wolfman asked his friend. "Wolfman I was wondering if you would do me the honor of being my best man?" Jack asked. Wolfman replied, "That is something I can howl to so I'll do it." Then Jack said, "Thank you Wolfman. The reason why I want you as my best man because it's my way of saying thank you for being my spy when you and the whole town risked your lives to help me save the woman I love and Cupid from Oogie Boogie." After Wolfman agreed to be the best man Jack said goodbye to his friend and went on home to put his new suit away. Sally was already home and she made sure her wedding dress was well hidden so Jack wouldn't get a sneak peek at it. "Hi dear how did shopping go for you today?" Jack asked his bride to be. "It went very well because I was able to find the wedding dress of my dreams which you will have to wait until our wedding day to see" Sally answered. Jack was ok with that because both he and Sally didn't have to wait that long for their wedding since it was only a month way which is a day the happy couple couldn't wait for.

Author's Note: I'm so happy to have made it to chapter 9 of my little fan fiction. For the next chapter it will be my final one and you guessed it it's going to the wedding chapter. I promise to make sure the final chapter of Love and Revenge is freaking awesome for all of you fan fiction lovers out there. I'll be updating soon so please stay tune to the final chapter of Love and Revenge.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10 Wedding/Coordination Day

After many months of waiting and planning a head Halloween finally came and that meant it was finally time to not only celebrate Halloween but it was also Jack and Sally's wedding day as well as the coordination ceremony which will officially declare Sally the pumpkin queen. Sally was so happy that this day had finally arrived and she couldn't wait to walk down the aisle and become Mrs. Jack Skellington. Jack was excited as well that he was finally marrying Sally but at the same time he was a nervous wreck. While Jack was getting ready his best man Wolfman noticed how nervous the groom to be was because Jack kept shaking. "What's the matter Jack?" Wolfman asked his soon to be married friend. Jack answered, "Wolfman I waited for the day that I would finally be married to the woman of my dreams and make her my pumpkin queen and yet I keep thinking "am I good enough for Sally to be called her husband and pumpkin king?" "Listen to me my friend everyone gets cold feet on their wedding day. It's normal that you're nervous and you have doubts. At the same time you shouldn't be afraid. You waited for this day for a long time and so as Sally and I wouldn't be surprised that your beautiful bride is just as nervous as you are Jack. I want you to take a deep breath and tell yourself I'm ready to pledge my love to this woman who has always stuck by me and loves me for who I am" Wolfman told the nervous groom to be. Jack smiled at what his friend told him and said, "Thank you Wolfman and you're right. I can totally do this and I'm glad that I chose you to be my best man. Your words inspire me."

Wolfman was right about Sally being just as nervous as Jack because she kept thinking, "Will I be a good wife and pumpkin queen for Jack?" As she was getting herself ready the witch sisters told her that there is no reason that she should doubt herself because Jack loves her no matter what. The guest from the other towns started to arrive before the sunset at the location where the wedding/coordination ceremony was going to take place which was the cemetery. The non-Halloween Town guest admitted that holding a wedding in a cemetery was really creepy but at the same time it was Halloween and nothing said creepy and romantic like being in a cemetery on Halloween to have a wedding for a skeleton and a rag doll that was brought to life. The guest from both the other towns and the residents of Halloween Town put their presents for the soon to be married couple on top of a casket table. Since Jack and Sally received presents from the guest from the other different holiday towns and cities they were wrapped up in wrapping paper based on that specific holiday including Santa Claus's gift. In other words it was like Jack and Sally were going to celebrate a bunch of different holidays all at once which made them laugh. The zombie band started playing which was the cue for the wedding to finally begin. The first to come out was Wolfman and the witch sisters Helgamine and Zeldaborne. The three of them walked down the aisle together before taking their places at the altar. Next was the groom himself Jack and everyone loved the suit he was wearing which was a dark shade of midnight blue. Withered Winged Demon came out next because Sally asked her if she can be the flower girl which Withered Winged Demon said yes to. Mummy Boy was the ring bearer and he walked down the aisle holding a pillow with Jack and Sally's wedding bands. As for Ethan the corpse kid he was given the honor of bringing the tiara that was to be given to Sally by Jack when he officially makes her the new pumpkin queen.

Before Sally came out to walk down the aisle she took a look at her in the mirror and smiled at how beautiful she looked. Then her father Doctor Finkelstein took her by the hand and asked her, "Are you ready my dear daughter?" She answered, "Yes father I am." With that said the zombie band started playing here comes the bride and all the guest stood up from their seats as they watched Sally walk down the aisle with her father right next to her. Everyone at the wedding couldn't believe how beautiful Sally looked in her wedding dress especially Jack who thought to himself, "I'm the luckiest skeleton man ever because I'm about to be married to such a beautiful woman." As soon as Sally stood next to Jack at the altar the music stopped. The Mayor of Halloween Town was also the minister who would be performing the wedding stood up and began the ceremony, "Who gives this woman away to be wed?" asked the Mayor. "I do" said Doctor Finkelstein. "Ladies and Gentlemen we are gathered here on this wonderful Halloween night to witness Jack Skellington our pumpkin king and Sally the rag doll pledge their love to each other forever and declare Sally the pumpkin queen. If anyone here tonight has any reasons why Jack and Sally shouldn't be married tonight speak now or forever hold your peace" The Mayor announce. Nobody has a reason so the Mayor asked Sally, "Do you Sally the rag doll take Jack Skellington to be your lawfully wedded husband and pumpkin king to honor and cherish, for richer or poorer, in sickness and in health, for better or worse as long as you both shall live?" Sally answered, "I do." Then the Mayor asked Jack, "Do you Jack Skellington take Sally the rag doll to be your lawfully wedded wife and pumpkin queen to honor and cherish, for richer or poorer, in sickness and in health, for better or worse as long as you both shall live?" Jack answered, "I do." After the couple said, "I do" the Mayor then asked, "May I have the rings please?" Wolfman and the witch sisters gave the rings to the happy couple and they placed their wedding rings on each other's left ring fingers.

After Jack and Sally exchanged their rings the Mayor said, "By the power invested in me by you good people of Halloween Town I now pronounced Jack and Sally husband and wife. Jack you may now kiss your bride." Jack wrapped his arms around Sally as kissed for the first time as husband and wife. Now that they were officially married it was time for Jack to place the tiara on Sally's head making her the pumpkin queen. Jack took the tiara that Ethan was holding for him and said to his new wife, "Sally as of tonight not only are you my wife but you also my beautiful pumpkin queen so I place this beautiful tiara that once belonged to my mother the pumpkin queen before you on your head declaring you the new pumpkin queen now and forever more just as I was declared the pumpkin king a long time ago by my own father the pumpkin king before me before he stepped down and retired from the throne." Jack placed the tiara on Sally which made her delighted to finally became both Jack's wife and queen. Then the Mayor said, "Introducing for the first time ever Jack and Sally Skellington the pumpkin king and queen of Halloween." The entire guest was cheering for the newlyweds and the Zombie Band started the music which meant it was time to dance. Everyone went on the dance floor including Jack and Sally who danced the night away and just like in fairy tales the happy couple lived happily ever after.

The End


End file.
